A Pure Demon's Fate!
by LittleFlower1995
Summary: This is my first combined story. It involves AlucardxOC, and OCxDante.
1. Chapter One

**Chapter One: A dark secret returns.**

There's a new race in the world called pure demons. Pure demons are another way to say a half-angel and half-demon. Some say that it might be a good thing because then there might be peace between the angels, demons, and humans. But most demons see us as a threat. That's right; I'm a pure demon, and a young one. My half-sister, Minami, has lived for thousands, or maybe hundreds, of years. She's been taking care of me for 5 years. I have pale blonde hair, pale blue eyes, and pale skin. Minami has pale skin, blue hair, and red eyes. We're Mundus' children, and my mother was Lucifer's sister, Lucy. She died while giving birth to me, and I lived with Minami even though Lucy's leader was looking for me so that he can protect me while trying to make me his bride since I have three powers. Those three powers are the control of darkness, light, and the ability to absorb any person that I touch. But now I face another danger… People are after me for blood, and no I don't mean killing me. I mean that my blood makes any race powerful for an hour. But at the time, I didn't know this. I was put under the protection of the Hellsing Organization because of this. I was five years old at the time when Minami did this. But then at the age of 10, I ran away from them and joined another half-breed (in America) named Dante.

"Luna," I heard Dante called as I continue to pretend to sleep. I knew he liked to bother me when its convent to him, but this time his voice sounded different. I opened my eyes and looked at him. I was on the dark window still, and my room was dark just in case Integra wanted to send someone over to America to look for me. Then Dante turned on the light which caused me to groan. "What do you want Dante?" I said to him as I rubbed my eyes. I was never used to the bright lights because I've always stayed in the shadows.

"Grab your weapn. We have a job." I nod at what he said. I walked to the weapon room and grabbed a sword that I call 'Blood Shed'. It had it red blade, black hilt, and a dark red ribbon at the end of the hilt. I walked outside to where the motorcycles were, but they were mainly Dante's.

I waited for him to come through the door, but then there was a sudden movement in the bushes which caused me to put my hand that was covered by a dark red glove on the hilt of my sword. "Who's there?" I yelled as I remembered what Dante said to me. Stay calm, and everything will be alright. I made a ball of light and threw it near by the bush to see Minami. This made me widen my eyes.

"Tsukiko? What are you doing here?" I was in shock. How did she find me here? "Shouldn't I be asking the same thing after you left me in England?" I asked her as I tilt my head to the side. "I had to because vampires and demons were after you for your blood." I was confused by this. Blood? For what? "What do you mean-"

"Time to- Who's she?" I frozed when I heard Dante's voice. NO! I thought as I slowly looked at him. "U-Um, this is my older half-sister, Minami." I said to him as I didn't want him to know about me being a pure demon. "Whatever. Come on Luna; we have to leave." He said as he got on the motorcycle, and I followed him.

"Tsukiko, wai-" That was the last thing I heard from Minami as we left. I knew that she cared around me by the sound of her voice. It sounded the same when I was young which was kind, caring, but with the hint of authorization mixed in.

"Is she really your sister?" Dante asked as I blinked. "Yes she is. Why?" I asked as I smelled an unfamiliar scent nearby us. "Cause she's Mundus' daughter." I gave him 'are you crazy' look which caused him to laugh. "That makes you his daughter too?" He said as I slowly nod. I knew his history with him between our fathers. "Don't worry as long you don't order Trish around, you'll be fine." I laughed when he said this. "Please! She's like a mother to me!" I said as Dante slowly stopped at expensive hotel.

Strange… I thought as I got off and walked inside to see Trish leaning against the door way.

"The man said that a strange creature killed his daughter and his grand-daughter." I sighed when she said this. "Most likely the creature is a demon?" I asked her as Dante walked in. "Most likely, but there was a strange scent when Dante and I arrived here." I thought out loud. Then I felt a hand, rustling my hair.

"Remember Luna; stay calm, and the demon won't kill you." Dante said as I nod.

I was taught this after one year with living with Dante and Trish. They were like my parents, well, sort of. Trish is more like a mother while Dante is my childhood crush, that what I hope. But when I was with the Hellsing Organization, Integra and Seras were like a sisters and Alucard… uuhh… I really don't know, but he was nice to me, and promised me that I will soon have his power; I never knew what that meant.

* * *

"We found her." I felt Seras emotion rise to happiness, but of course, didn't show it. "She's in the United States, mainly in Texas." I blinked at this. Strange, I thought. She said that she didn't like America, but then again that was when she was a child. I looked at the file to see Tsukiko; she looked like an actually creature that can blend in England, but not in United States which caused me to smirk.

"Should we go after her, Alcuard?" I heard Seras asked me as I chuckled. I knew she had power, but who was those people in the picture with her? The man had silver hair and light blue eyes, while the woman next to Tsukiko had blonde hair and her eyes were covered by sun glasses. "Yes," I said as I looked at Integra. She nod and gave us plane tickets.

"I'll send Walter with you since there are more vampires sighting are in this country. It seems that they don't believe in vampires, but believe in demons. And their sending Dante, Luna (she must have change her name when she met them, but it still had the same meaning in name), and Trish." Integra explained to us as I felt Seras shock. "Since when did she learn how to fight?" I chuckled at Seras outburst.

After that discussion, we left and start to grab our weapon. But that left my mind to wonder. Is the precious moon child, still innocent as she was when she was young? Does she still remember me? But then Minami appeared in the shadows.

"So, the princess' servant has finally arrived?" I said as I put my guns in their holders.

"She's in a mission. I suggest you go by jet in order to protect her." I nod at her as I walked out of the door and to the organization's private jet. I knew I will be the first one to see Tsukiko for the first time, but I knew that vampires and demons will go after her tonight.

* * *

Soon, I arrived at the old man's house and I was the first one to walk in. I've been the first one to arrive in these kinds of scenes since I could ever remember. I walked in and start to look around the place. The place was covered in blood, and spelled out my real name. I gulped as I felt like I was going about to throw up. Stay calm, Tsuki, I thought as I slowly walked through the hallway to hear faint whispers. Wh-What the hell is going on with me? I thought as I shook my head. I continue to walk until I was in front of a dark wood door. I felt dark energy pouring through the cracks of the doors and walls. I can do this, I thought to myself. I opened the door to see men with black hair and red eyes which confirmed my suspension of demons killing the old man's family members.

Then I grab Blood Shed and started to fight with them. I tried my best to not get myself hurt, but then I was cut on the cheek which somehow caused the demons to go crazy. "What the hell…? What are you?" I was shock at their power. It was like their power was driven on blood. The creature's leader chuckled. "Hhmm… You have her blood." I widen my eyes. What did he mean by that? I thought as I took a step back. Fear ran through me quickly.

I knew I couldn't fight like this, so I ran. But they ran after me. Memories of when I was 10 years old (on my birthday) came back to me as small tears formed in my eyes. I didn't want my blood to be sucked out by these blood demons!

Then I ran into someone, and the person wrapped his arm around my small frame. Th-This scent… I thought as I clung on to his jacket. It smelled like herbs. Then a hand was place on the back of my head. "Don't look." A voice whispered in my head. I blinked and closed my eyes; then I jumped when I heard gun shots which were louder than Dante's gun shots. Then I slowly opened my eyes to see the man was still holding me. I looked up to see…


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two: Alucard returns.**

I looked up to see Alucard. I widened my eyes at this and shivered in fear. I-It's him! He smiled as this thought ran through my mind. "So," his voice was the same, dark, and noble, "you do remember me." I pushed him forward and took a couple steps back. "What's wrong?" I noted that there was an emotion of worriedness. I didn't know if I should be happy, or shocked that he found me. But how did he found me after all these years of not seeing one another, and how did he know how I looked like.

Then I heard gunshots fired in the distance. "Dante!" I whispered to myself and ran towards the sound with Blood Shed. I knew that Alucard will follow me, but right now I was worried about Dante's, and Trish's safety.

Soon I arrived at the clearing of the forest, and saw Trish and Dante fighting… zombies? "What the…?" I didn't even know what to do at this. "Luna! Snap out of it and help us!" Trish said as I nod and started to help them fight. More, and more came, and I thought I was going to pass out from exhaustion. I was panting and leaning on my sword. The only reason that I was exhausted was because I've not gotten a good sleep since I left the organization which was about 7 years ago. (Making me 17 years old.)

"Luna, Look out!" I looked up and saw a demon charging at me. I was frozen with fear. It was like I knew it wasn't a demon because of its sharps molars. On instinct, I pulled out Blood Shed out from the ground and put it in a block stance. The demon scratched it with its nails which stunned me for a few seconds.

"How does it feel to be the most wanted because of your blood, and the fact you're the only kind of your race?" I tried my best to not get injured which I was really good at. The… Thing got mad and put more power into his attacks, and this caused me to lose Blood Shed and get caught as his bodyguard.

"Kill me, and you'll kill the girl!" I shivered as I felt his breath on my neck. Trish and Dante were looking at themselves.

"So, you must be Trish, and Dante." I widen my eyes as I saw Alucard appear behind them. "I'll handle it from here."

"Says who?"

"Says the vampire that just killed the ghouls that you've been hacking to pieces." I widen my eyes as he said this. Y-You mean we didn't kill those things? I thought as I continue to shiver.

"What are you talking about? There is no such thing as vampires!" This caused the creature to tighten its grip on me. "There is vampires you idiot!" I tried my best to not whimper in pain of it. I guess Alucard noticed this because he pulled out his gun.

"Are you a virgin?" I widen my eyes at this question. What the heck he just ask me? I blushed at the thought of answering this. "Answer the question!"

"Y-Yes!" BANG! I felt pain on my chest, then felt the demon, no; vampire let me go which caused me to fall to the ground. "Luna!" I heard Dante and Trish yell as I could feel the cold blood pour out of me. I could hear them running to me, but then I saw Alucard standing over me.

"Stay away from her you bastard!" I heard Dante scream filled with hatred. "Shut up half-breed." I tried to move my hand, but I could feel my life slipping away. "If I were you two, I suggest backing off." I've noticed a slight authorization. I could feel myself at the edge of death.

I slowly saw darkness, but I could still feel the ground underneath me. I felt a firm hand hold me. "Tsukiko…" I heard Alucard's voice as I wanted to say something. I start to feel a sharp pain on my neck as I gasp. I start to shift, and grabbed a handful of the person hair that was causing the pain. "A-Ah…" Sshh, I heard a thought went through me. I knew this wasn't my thought. The pain will pass; I promise, moon child. That was the last thought I heard before I passed out.

_ "Tsukiko…" I opened my eyes to see that I was an open field of lilies. The voice continued to say my name as I slowly got up. I noticed that the sky was dark, and my hair was longer. I looked around, but my eyes stopped at a woman with white hair with blue eyes. I stood up as I noticed that my legs were a little weak. "Tsukiko, I'm sorry I've left you." I was confused at this. "What do you mean? Who are you? What do you want from me?" I asked her, and she smiled at me. "Daughter," I widen my eyes at this. D-Did she just say 'daughter'? "You must know how to control you powers because now they're at their peaks." I looked at her at with more confusion. I knew I have the power to absorb things and the control of light, but I have more than two powers? She started walking away from me. "Wait! Don't go!" I yelled as I start to go after her. But then something grabbed me from behind and made me stop running._

I sat straight up as I looked around. I blinked as my eyes adjust into the darkness. I was on an open coffin? I looked around to see a chair and right next to it was a candle. I slow stood up and then step out of the coffin to notice that I was wearing a pale nightgown with red lining at the edges. "H-Hello?" I yelled to the darkness and hoped that someone will respond to me. But no-one responded to me. I walked to where the stairs was and it caused me to go up, but there was a wall blocking the way. "What the…?" I tried to find something that can let me through, but couldn't find anything. "God damn-"

"Now, now Tsukiko, I thought you don't curse." I frozed when I heard his voice. "How long were you there?" I asked. Stay calm Tsuki… I thought as I gripped my hands into fist. "I just got here." I was confused at this. "How if the wall is blocking any way to go through?" He chuckled at this. "You've already forgotten my abilities?" I turned around to see his red eyes. Why do I have to be 5'5 feet? "It seems you've to change over the years." I gulped. "Look, people always change over the years. No matter what. Where are we?" I asked him as I stayed calm.

"We're in the United Kingdom." Then I remembered the pain from earlier. "Get me out of here! Where's Dante and Trish!" I yelled at him. I didn't care how powerful he was, I wanted to leave. Then he grabbed my arm and pulled me closer to him. I tried to push myself away from him, but he held me there. "Stop struggling." He ordered me as anger went through me.

"Don't order me like as if you own-" I stopped myself as I notice we're in the hallway of the base. He let me go and start to walk off. What the…? How long was I out? I thought as I slowly start to follow Alucard. "The people that was with you are here as well. Their probably at their rooms." I stopped, and he stopped as well.

"Why did you run away?" I just stood there and stay silent when he asked this. I didn't want to answer this because then he'll find out the dreams I had when I left. I widen my eyes as flashes of the dream flashed before my eyes. I gripped my hands into fist to stop myself from remembering. "It's none of your business." I said as I walked ahead. Why did I remember that? I hate, no, that's not the right word. I **loathed** those dreams. Why? It's because I was always the one in pain, seeing people that I love hurt, and to see my mother die protecting me from those people with red eyes.

I stopped when I smelled something. I looked at the door. It smelled weird too. I walked up to the door and knocked on it. "Who is it?" I was relieved that it Dante on the other side of the door. "It's me. Can I go through?" I hoped that he didn't say no. "Yea." I slowly opened the door and saw that he was lying on the bed. Next to the brown desk were his weapons. I walked in and leaned against the wall. "Um, wh-what happened back there?"

"Why you tell me, pure demon?" I frozed when he said this. Wh-What did he just call me? I was shivering in fear and anger. "Wh-Who told you that I was a pure demon?" I tried my best to stay calm. I never told anyone what I was because of the fear of someone making me their weapon. "Like it mat-"

"ANSWER THE QUESTION!" I could feel my nails digging in my skin. I heard the bed squeak and his footsteps. "Luna, I mean Tsukiko-" I glared at him. "Call me that again and I'll make sure you don't see the day light-" Suddenly, he slapped me across the cheek. "Tsukiko," he grabbed my shoulders, "get ahold of yourself!" I was shocked. I took off his hands off my shoulders and ran out. I had tears in my eyes. I was at my breaking point. All the rules I made for myself so that I can protect myself. Their all broken down. Soon I ran into someone.

"Luna!" I looked up to see Trish without her glasses. "Luna, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" I shivered and started to cry. She took me into a room and sat me on her bed. "Wh-Why are you calling me Luna? D-Don't you know my real name?" Her face expression was filled with pain, but why? "Yes, I do know your real name. But I won't call you by that name if don't want me to." I looked down. "Why have been keeping secrets from us?" I bite my lip when she said this. "B-Because, I was the last of my race. I-I knew if I've told someone who I really was that I'll be sent back or be used as a weapon without emotions." I was gripping on the nightgown. "Why didn't you want to be sent back? From what Alucard said, you loved being here and with the others." I shook my head. "Th-That's true… But I-I kept having nightmares. They felt so real, and it was like someone was playing with me. Th-That's why I left." I whispered to myself and I knew Trish heard it. She hugged me. "Don't worry. No-one is mad at you." I knew that was a lie. Dante was mad at me. "They're just relieved that you're safe again." I slowly nod at what she said.

"Stay here. I need to check on something." She said as she left the room. I didn't know if that was the right thing to do, but I felt safe in this room. I looked at the door. I could feel someone coming near, but I felt tried. I stood up, walked to the bed, laid on it, and slowly fell into the darkness.


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three: The nightmare returns.**

_ I could hear someone calling my name. I was nine years old again, and didn't have my gloves or Blood Shed with me. I slowly stood up and saw that I was in a dark room, and there was a white door that had smoke coming the bottom of it. I opened it to see everyone that I cared about being burned. I widened my eyes to see that there was another me, but when white hair and true blue eyes. She was laughing and was about to kill Alucard. This caused me to run into the room and towards the girl. I didn't care of the pain was getting worse; I won't let this girl hurt Alucard! Then she turned around and stabbed me in the stomach as I felt blood ooze out of my stomach. "Why…" I looked at the girl. "Why are you doing this to me?" She smirked at me and I noticed that there was a dark tint in her eyes. "It's because we need your blood to-"_

I sat up straight as I felt the cold sweat on my forehead, and tears being ready to pour out. I shivered as I could feel myself about to cry. I stood up, walked to the restroom that was nearby, and washed my face. I could still feel the fire on my legs and arms from the dream. I sighed and shocked my head. I knew I needed to calm down before Trish comes back so I left the room. But those words that the girl said were still lurking in my head. I didn't want to think about it any longer because her face to me was a hint that it was something bad.

I walked to where the weapons were and I saw that Blood Shed had a different blade instead of the red blade; it had a silver blade. I blinked, walked to it, picked it up and looked at it. The ribbon was gone, and the hilt was white instead of black. I widened my eyes when I saw the reflection of the blade. Instead of my normal hair and eye color, I had white hair, and brownish/reddish eyes. I was shivering in fear. It reminded me of the girl from the dream. I could feel my fear rising as flashes of my dream and old ones from my childhood came before my eyes. N-No, I thought as I could feel the tears coming back, I need to stop it! I dropped Blood Shed and ran out of the room. I wanted to get out here again. I ran to my old room to see that it had my new clothes already packed and my bag that I've bought at Hot Topic. I put the bag on the bed and put the clothes I needed back in. I didn't care if I was weak for doing this. I don't ever want to have these dreams again!

Soon I've packed everything I needed, and went to the kitchen to grab food that I needed. Now the last thing I needed to do was by pass the guards. Luckily, Dante taught me how to knock out people without killing them which I did. I opened the entrance of the base and left. I could the slight burning sensation on my skin as the sunlight hit against my skin. This caused me to hide in a hollow tree. I could feel myself lose energy which caused me to grab a bottle of soda and drank a sip of it. I knew that if I've slept that they're going to find me fast. I poked my head out to see that the sun was setting which was bad. I got out of the comfortable hollow tree, and started to walk deeper into the forest.

* * *

I've told Alucard the information that I thought he needed to know. Then I went back to the room to find that Luna wasn't there. "Luna?" I opened the restroom door to not find her. Maybe she's in her room, I thought as I walked to where her room is. I frozed when I saw the drawers empty. I ran everywhere, and I couldn't find her. I ran to where Dante's room was opened the door to see him sleeping.

"Dante, have you seen Luna?"

"No, why?" He looked at me in questionably look.

"She's not in the room that I left her in, and her clothes are gone!" He widen his eyes as I said this. "We have to find her!"

"I'll tell everyone else." I said as I ran out to tell everyone about Luna. Where are you Luna? Don't you realize that you've just put yourself into a big danger when now demons, vampires, and now angels are after you?

* * *

I was panting as I felt my throat burning like as if the sun was in my throat. I've been drinking my water bottle to cool it down, but it only worsened it. Then an idea popped in my mind. Alucard had bitten me which I think makes a vampire as well, right? I thought as I looked at my wrist. I could feel small fangs grow out as I put my lips on my right wrist, slowly licked it, and bit into it. I closed my eyes as I winced. I hated feeling the pain of it, but I could feel my throat going back to normal as I felt my energy going back to me. I soon stopped drinking my blood because I knew if I drank too much of it that I'll pass out. I listen to my surroundings to see that anyone was near me which I didn't hear anything. This caused me to walk deeper to find out that I was on a side of a road. This caused me to make it darker and ran to the other side of the road.

I could faintly hear my name being called in my mind. I shook my head and continue walking. I could smell herbs which caused fear to run through me. I made a barrier of darkness around me and stood still. Tsukiko, the thought went through me as I was frozen in fear. H-How did they find me so fast?

"Tsukiko, put down your barrier!" I widened my eyes when I heard Dante's voice. "Wh-Why should I? Leave me alone Dante." I said as I made small light daggers. Then the barrier broke and this caused me to throw the daggers at him. They hit his chest, but it didn't seem to affect him. I took a step back as his face turned serious. "Why did you leave?" I stayed quiet when he said this. I quickly turned around and ran for it. I didn't care if they catch up to me. I will not go back to the place where all the nightmares started!

Then I ran into someone's chest. I was about to step back, but I was grabbed on my arms to hold me in place. "Tsukiko," I recognized that voice as I start to struggle, "stop struggling." I didn't listen to him. I didn't care if he was going to hurt me. I had to get away from those dreams! "Calm down Tsukiko. I know why you left." I frozed when he said this. H-How does he know? I thought as I shivered in fear. "H-How?" I looked up to see his face in a worried expression. But I noticed that his eyes were bright red which caused me to shiver in fear. I could see the memories of being chased by those people with red eyes. "Tsukiko, I'm not like them." I heard Alucard said. I didn't know if I should even believe in him. Then I heard a rustle in the bushes which caused me to look. It was Dante. "Tsukiko, it's okay." I shook my head and looked down.

"I'll handle it from here-" I widened my eyes as Alucard pointed the gun at him. "I suggest you stay back."

"Says who?"

"Says the vampire that can kill-"

"NO!" I pushed him and ran in front of Dante as I hold my arms out. Alucard had a shocked expression when I did this. "Please, don't hurt him!" I didn't want anyone to get hurt. "Why? After all, he's the one that caused the bruise on your cheek. Am I correct?" I was frozen when he said this. A-A bruise? I thought as I slowly put my hand where Dante slapped me to feel a soft sting on my cheek. I shook my head and looked down. "Th-That doesn't matter. He's like a brother to me!"

"Aw," I looked up when I heard this voice. I knew this voice because he was the first person that came after me when I was under Dante's and Trish's care. I looked and saw Gabriel. He had blonde hair and lavender eyes. "You've already started to build relationships!" I glared at him. I knew what he wanted because he wanted to marry my mother because of her powers that were passed down to me. "Minami," I whispered as I felt her energy nearby me. "Here's your sword."

"What the-?" I knew Dante was shocked at this, but at this point I needed to relieve some stress off. I grabbed Blood Shed from her and looked at Gabriel. "I thought Trish told you to stay away from me?" He chuckled when I said this. "But you belong to-"

"I DO NOT BELONG TO ANYONE!" I could feel the something running through my veins. Calm down Tsukiko, I heard Alucard's voice say in my head. But I ignored it and took a step forward. "I'll make a deal with you. If I win, you leave me and my friends alone." He smirked. "And if I win you have to bear my children." I laughed a little when he said this. "If I remember correctly, vampires can't give birth to children." His face turned dead cold like as if I was a pure demon that would not listen to them. "Then I'll just have to kill you." That didn't matter to me. I wanted to die all my life because of the weight of bringing peace to the races at war.

"Everyone, get a safe distance away from here." I ordered them as they did what they were told.

Soon we started to fight, but I noticed that I've somehow gotten stronger than before. I made a darkness ball and threw it at him which caused him to scream in pain. I smirked at this, but then I felt my body start to pulse. I widen my eyes as the burning sensation came back to my throat. I was panting and was growing weaker. Wh-What the…? I thought as I gripped onto Blood Shed. I ran into the darkness and tried my best to cut off his arm. But he dodged it and stabbed me in the stomach which caused me to scream in pain. He smirked as he twisted the dagger and threw me into a tree. I slowly stood up as I leaned against the tree. Why was I getting weaker? He started to laugh. "What's wrong moon child? Lost your energy from running away?" I glared at him. I knew that there was only one option which was to touch him to make him pass out from absorbing him. I was about to run, but I fell to the ground as I groaned in pain. I could see my vision going to a fuzzy state when I heard Gabriel's cold laughter. Gomen, I thought as small tears formed in my eyes.


End file.
